Clannad: A New Adventure
by mike11208
Summary: This story will follow the events that occur in the anime. What if me and my bro Saddiq transfer to the school that Tomoya and the rest of the Clannad characters attend? TomoyaxNagisa OCxTomoyo OCxKotomi. Btw, this is my version of Cazuk by saddiqA25.


**Mike: Hey, you fans of anime and stuff! This is Mike here with a brand new story! Now this time, it will not be on my profile. It shall be on my bro Saddiq's profile.**

**Saddiq: Hello, everyone.**

**Mike: Here he is! The man of the hour!**

**Saddiq: Thank you.**

**Mike: Yes, now let's get on with this story.**

**Saddiq: Let's do this!**

**Mike: You seem hype.**

**Saddiq: Just get on with it.**

**Mike: Whatever, dude. Anyways, me nor him own Clannad. Clannad is owned by Key, TBS, and Sentai Filmworks. Seriously, they did a bad dubbing for this.**

**Saddiq: Enough! Just start already!**

**Mike: Fine! **

**Saddiq: Damn, man.**

Chapter 1: The New Boys Arrive!

The sun is shining brightly on this Monday morning as my friend Saddiq and I walk the streets of Hikarizaka to our new school. I'm not sure if we will be able to fit in well, though. You see, we are foreign exchange students from the United States and have been recommended to transfer to this school.

Allow me to introduce ourselves. Name's Michael Quinones, and I'm just an ordinary guy. Some people, mostly teachers, would call me a "delinquent" cause of all the things I do. I once cut class just to chill on one of the benches outside of my school. Soon, I got caught. Can't I be in peace for once? Also, I'm one to cuss a lot, so don't be surprised when I do. Even though I'm all that, I'm a really romantic guy. Trust me on that.

My friend's name is Saddiq Abdul, and he's a Guyanese-American. He's the same age as me, which is 16, and we both went to the same school. He's really cool and gets hype at times. He is one to be a smart ass to me, but I can take it. We joke around a lot and argue, but bro's always do that right?

Enough of that. As we walk up this hill that leads to our new school, we can see all the sakuras that are growing. They look mad beautiful, but I'm not one to like a lot of things. I like girls though, but I'm not one to be a pervert. That just disgusts me.

I see Saddiq looking down at the floor. "Somethin the matter, bro?" I asked him. He looks up at me and nods.

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous about going to this school. I mean, we barely know any Japanese. What if people don't like us or anything" He addressed to me. I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My dude, you worry too much. Just cause we're foreigners don't mean we not human, right? I'm sure we'll fit it just fine." I assure him. He nods and we continue on our way.

While we walk, I see a figure walking ahead of us. This guy has blue hair that looks awesome. He also has the same school uniform as us, which is a yellow vest, blue dress pants, and shoes. I hate this damned uniform, but I don't have a saying in the matter.

"Anpan!" We hear a girl voice say. We stopped in our tracks and looked at each other.

"Did you just say something?" I ask Saddiq. I receive a punch on my arm.

"I don't sound like that!" Saddiq exclaimed. We look back onto the road and see a girl standing on the side right next to that guy we saw earlier. This girl had hair that had a mix of yellow and brown with a touch of gold. One strand of hair was sticking from her hair.

_'Whoa. She's beautiful.'_ I thought to myself. I then tap Saddiq on his elbow. "Dude, let's go say hi to them!"

"We don't have time for that. We have to get to school for the ceremony." he informs me. I just shoo him away.

"YOU can go early and see the ceremony. I'm gonna meet new people. Now, if you'll excuse me." I said to him as I make my way to them. Suddenly, a huge and rough hand grabs the back of my collar. "What the hell?" I look up and see it's Saddiq's hand. "Hey, the fuck are you doing?

"Taking you to school. You're not going to be doing the same shit you did in our old school." said Saddiq. I tried my best to escape, but he was too strong, thus making my efforts futile.

"How dare you grab me like this! Do you know who I am!" I yelled at him. He just had that damned smile on his face.

"My bitch, of course. Now, let's go shall we?" And with that, he dragged me all the way to school. Kinda fun really, considering I didn't have to walk. My feet were starting to hurt, though.

After we reached the other side of the hill, we noticed a lot of students running through a gate. _'Must be our school.'_ I thought to myself. Saddiq and I then walked over to where the students were grouping and saw some boards on a wall.

"Must be the class listings." Saddiq whispered to me.

"I'm gonna go check out which classes we're in." I told him, getting a nod in response. I then rushed through the crowd of students, shoving anyone out of the way. I looked up at the boards and saw my name. It was written in English and Japanese. I was in...2-B. As for Saddiq, I spotted his name in class 2-C. I looked behind me to see if he was over the crowd, only to see his ugly ass face staring me down, making me jump. "Ah! Don't ever do that again!"

"Whatever. Anyways, we're in the same class or no?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Once again, nope. We're never in the same class." I ask. He just puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, I'm glad they didn't. I would never want to be in the same class with someone like you." he said calmly. I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Hey! You know what, fuck you!" I yelled. People started to look in our direction. Saddiq, of course being the asshole he is, shook his finger.

"Now now, don't embarrass yourself in public." he comments. I punched his arm and put up the middle finger in front of his face.

"Fuck you!" I keep saying. His stupid grin never left his damned face.

"You know you want to." he responded, getting me even more irritated.

"You know what? I don't have time to deal with your bullshit!" With that said, I walked away from him and bumped into the guy I saw earlier. "Oh, my bad."

"It's nothing." he said and kept on walking. I looked back and saw him walk away. '_A quiet fellow. Wonder what his name is.'_

I still had some time to kill, so I walked over to where my classroom was supposed to be and looked out the window. I had to admire the beauty of the scenery. Pink sakura trees, dark green trees and grass, and a girl with beautiful, white, long hair. Wait, what?

I shook my head and turned around, only to see the same guy AGAIN. Seriously, how many times am I gonna spot him out of nowhere? I also saw another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing next to him. I decide to try and make some new friends in this school. I walk over to them and stand in front of them.

"Sup?" I asked them. They looked at each other, then looked at me.

"And you are...?" the blonde-haired guy said.

"Name's Michael Quinones. Nice to meet you guys!" I said, holding my hand out to them. The blonde-hair guy took my hand with a smile on his face.

"The name's Sunohara Youhei. And don't you forget it!" he shouted with a lot of pride.

"And your name is?" I asked the other guy, ignoring Youhei.

"Name's Okazaki Tomoya." he replied, accepting my hand.

"I can pretty much guess you're a crazy dude, aren't ya?" I asked Youhei. He just smirked and looked at me with a playful look.

"I like to be known as "The God of Conquering!" he replied. _'Really? He just broke the fourth wall.'_

"Sunohara, you baka." Tomoya said with a sweat drop. This made Youhei look at him with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, I'm not a baka!" he retaliated, but Tomoya just pushed him away.

"Whatever, baka." he said again.

A girl then walks up to Tomoya. She has short purple hair with purple eyes. And she looks like the shy type. "T-Tomoya-kun, you shouldn't be late for class." she said to him with a stutter. She then looked over to me. "Oh, hello. Are you new here?"

"Yup. Name's Michael. Michael Quinones. And what's your, pretty lady?" I asked, causing her to blush like hell.

"M-my name's Ryou Fujibayashi, and I'm the class representative. It's nice to meet you." She bows in a 90 degree shape and then looks up at me.

I bowed as well, showing my respects to her. She still had that cute blush on her face. I had to smile at her shyness and straightened myself.

I took her hand and landed a gentle kiss upon it. "It's an honor to be in your presence, Ryou-sempai." I tell her, causing her blush to deepen even more. Suddenly, I feel something rush past my face. Wind past by me, and my eyes widened. I turned to see where the force came from. And it came from a beautiful girl with long and smooth purple hair combined with beautiful, amethyst eyes that shined with the sun.

"Oy, Ryou, what are you doing talking to these delinquents?" the girl asked Ryou. Ryou then walked over to the girl.

"Onee-chan, I was just saying hello to Tomoya-kun and Michael-kun." she said to the girl. _'Wait, what?'_

"Wait, you two are sisters?" I asked the two girls. Now that I think about it, they do look alike. Please don't tell me they're...

"Yes. We are twins, to be exact." the long-haired girl answered. _'Great, another pair of twins that I have to deal with.'_

"Well, that's good to know. Anyways, what's your name?" I asked the long-haired twin.

"My name's Kyou Fujibayashi." she answered.

"Wow, both of ya names sound so freaking similar." I told them. "But enough about that. By the way, my name's Michael Quinones. Now, I have a question. Why was a beautiful and astonishing girl like you about to hurt an awesome guy like me?" This made her blush a bit and look away.

"B-because I thought you were doing something to her like these two bakas do often." she said, pointing to Tomoya and Sunohara.

"Hey, we're not bakas!" Sunohara yelled, only to get punched by Kyou.

"Okay, fine. You're the only baka." she said, putting him down. She then turned to me. "Now, stay away from Ryou."

I just looked at her with a confused face. "Why? I ain't do nothing." I stated. Kyou then walked up to me and grabbed me by my collar.

"Are you going against my order?" she asked me with a hint of evil in her tone. I decided that it's best not to have to deal with her.

"Fine, whatever." I took her hand off my collar and went into the classroom.

My seat was right next to the window, and right behind Tomoya. I sat in my seat and just stared out the window. "Just ten minutes into the school day and I'm bored with it." I mutter to myself.

* * *

><p>During class, Sunohara was trying to do a stunt. Well, more like trying to get out of class by hiding behind the curtain. "Sunohara, what the hell are you doing?" I whispered to him.<p>

"I'm trying to cut, and I need Tomoya's help. Wanna join me?" he asked me.

"Hmmm..." I thought about this for a bit. "Eh, what the hell? Let's do this!" I whispered. I then got up from my seat and tried to help Sunohara out the window so Tomoya and I can get out as well.

"Hey! What are you three doing!" the teacher yelled, catching us. "Mr. Quinones, I'm surprised you'd do something like this with those delinquents on your first day here."

"My bad. I was just bored, so I wanted to help get out." I said with honesty.

"Doesn't matter. All three of you are suspended." the teacher replied, writing down something on his paper.

"Aw well. Can't get any worse, right?" I asked them.

* * *

><p><strong>Saddiq's POV<strong>** (Note: His part will be before Kyou entered.)**

While Michael went off somewhere, I decided to go to my class to see what it looks like. As I opened the door, it looked like any other Japanese school. Some students were in their seats, so I decided to see where I was supposed to sit.

"Right next to the window at the end of the classroom, eh? Sounds pretty fair." I mutter to myself as I turn around and see a familiar figure. It was the same girl that Michael and I saw earlier. _'Well, what do you know? She's in my class.'_ I thought to myself as I walked up to her.

"Hello, miss. My name is Saddiq Abdul, and I'm new to this school. It's a real pleasure to meet you, and I hope we can become friends." I introduce myself to her. She smiles and bows.

"Hello, Abdul-kun. My name is Nagisa Furukawa, and it's nice to meet you as well." she said with one of the most quiet and cutest voices I have ever heard. Suddenly, another girl walked into the room and approached me. She had long, purple hair and purple eyes.

"Hello there. Are you new to this school?" the girl asked me. I simply nod.

"Yes, I'm new." I answer.

"May I ask you for your name?" she asked.

"Saddiq Abdul. May I ask who you may be?" I ask her.

"My name's Kyou Fujibayashi, and I'm the class rep of this class." she answered.

"Ah. Well, it's nice to meet you." I said to her. She then walks over to the door and I suddenly felt an evil aura surrounding her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is. Hold on one minute." she replies, stepping out the room. She then entered again to take one of the dictionaries that was lying on the desk. "I'm gonna need this." With that, she left the room once more.

I just looked at her leave the classroom with so much energy of hurting. I wonder who she was going to hurt. _'Wouldn't wanna be that guy.'_ I think to myself. After a good five minutes, she comes back in with a sort-of-calm-yet-sort-of-angry expression.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No! Oh, he'll pay. I'm gonna get him!" she yelled. I just look at her in confusion.

"Um, who's this 'he' you're talking about?" I asked her.

"Some new boy. He looks kinda Spanish, has sideburns, and has the most cutest eyes." she explains to me. She then blushes deeply and covers her mouth. "Why did I just say that?" she yells in her hands.

"Are you talking about Michael?" I ask her. She looks up at me, surprised.

"You know him?" she asked me. I simply nod.

"Sadly, yes. I still wonder why we're friends." I replied. She looks at me and smiles.

"I feel so sorry for you." she said. I nodded.

"Someone has to be." I respond. The bell had rung and we all took our seats. Surprisingly, Nagisa is sitting right in front of me. Sweet.

"This may be one interesting school year." I whispered to myself and took my book out for class.

**Michael's POV**

I has just awaken from my sleep in class, now seeing that class is over. I yawn from my seat and see Tomoya and Sunohara still in their seats.

"Ya not going to lunch?" I asked them.

"Actually, I was gonna ask Sunohara to get my lunch." Tomoya replies.

"Hey! I am not your dog!" Sunohara yells. _'Is he always treated like this?'_ I thought to myself.

"I'll pay for you." Tomoya replied, holding a bill up. It looked like a $20 bill, but it was actually 500 yen.

"Really? Thanks bro! You're the best!" Sunohara said, taking his money and running out the classroom.

"He's weird." I said.

"No kidding. So, are you gonna eat?" Tomoya asked me.

"Yeah. I actually have my own food on me." I look out the window and I see Saddiq eating outside with the girl we saw earlier. My eyes widened from this. "Dude, he's already flirting with girl!"

"Huh?" Tomoya asked. He looked outside and saw the two of them eating lunch together. "Hey, she actually made friends. I'm glad." he muttered, but I heard him.

"Wanna go meet up with them?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Alright, let's go." We then grabbed out stuff and left the classroom. As soon as we got out, a rushing Sunohara came back with no food in his hand.

"My bad. They ran out of bread." he said, still panting from running.

"It's alright. Anyways, Michael and I are gonna take a walk." Tomoya told him, and then we left Sunohara there.

"Aren't you going to get your money back?" I asked him. He smiled and shook his head.

"The money I gave him was actually fake." he replied. I chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You are one evil dude, ya know that?" I tell him. He nods and chuckles as well.

We were now outside of the school and made our way towards Saddiq and the mysterious girl. They noticed us and Saddiq groaned.

"Why the hell are you here?" he complained.

"Ah, shut the hell up already. Shit." I defended. The girl and Tomoya both look at us, confused.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tomoya asked. I nodded.

"Sadly, yes." Saddiq replied, making me punch him in the head.

"I said shut up already, baka!" I yelled at him. I then look over to the girl next to him. "Why, hello there." I then bow to show my respect.

She blushes a tiny bit and smiles slightly. "H-hello. What's your name?" she asked me. _'God, she has a cute ass voice!'_

I smile and put my hand on my waist. "Michael Quinones, at your service ma'am." I said and then bowed one more time. I came back up and looked at her blush. "And what is your name, may I ask?"

"M-my name's Nagisa Furukawa, and it's nice to meet you too." she said shyly with a giggle from my stunt before.

"Yo Tomoya." Saddiq started, catching Tomoya's attention. "Why are you hanging out with a guy like him?" He then pointed at me.

"He seems pretty cool, in my opinion." he responded, making me get a smile. Me: 1. Saddiq: 0.

"Trust me, he's not cool at all." Saddiq said.

"Whatever, dude. Anyways, what's up guys?" I asked Saddiq and Nagisa.

"Well, from what I heard, Nagisa here is supposed to be a senior. But she was sick and missed a whole semester. Cause of that, she had to repeat this school year." Saddiq explained. My face turned surprised.

"Oh my god. I feel real bad for you, Nagisa-san. What happened to your friends?" I asked her. She looked down and had a gloomy expression.

"They all graduated. I'm the only one here and I don't really know anybody. I'm happy that I made new friends, though." Her expression turned joyful and she looked at us with a big smile.

"Well, I'm glad to be friends with you, Nagisa-san. Actually, you two, along with some others, are actually the only people I've met since Saddiq and I entered the school. And I'm glad I met you guys." I told them and smiled wide. Tomoya chuckled and Nagisa blushed with a smile.

"That was an awesome thing to say, dude." Tomoya said and held out his fist. "You're okay in my book." I smiled and gave him a fist pound.

I then sat down and opened my lunch, which was rice and beans with some fried chicken and curry. My stomach growled, and I just put my hands together. "Itadakimatsu!" I exclaimed and started to dig in.

Nagisa just looked at me with a surprised face. I think it was because I was eating the food so fast. Hey, I'm hungry as hell. Don't blame me.

As soon as I finished my food, the bell rang for class. I put my stuff in my bag, since it was in a container, and put my book bag on. "Well, we're off. See you guys later." I told Saddiq and Nagisa as Tomoya and I left to go to our class.

* * *

><p>Class didn't really last long. Actually, it went by real fast. As I was about to leave, I realized that I still had to go to suspension with Sunohara and Tomoya. As I walked to the room, I saw Saddiq and Nagisa walk out of their classroom. I met up with them.<p>

"Yo Mike." Saddiq greeted. "So, you coming home now?"

"Actually, no. I tried to cut class with Sunohara and Tomoya, and we got caught. So now we gotta go to suspension." I informed him. He didn't look surprised, but Nagisa did.

"Wow, suspension on the first day? Kinda sad." Saddiq said to me.

"Eh, whatever. You two can go without me." I told them. Saddiq nodded and turned around, walking Nagisa home. As for me, I walked over to the room and opened it to see only Tomoya in the room.

"Yo." I greeted him. "Where's Sunohara?" I asked.

"He's still here. He's probably getting lectured at by the teacher." Tomoya told me.

"Wonder what he did this time." I muttered.

"Sleep in class." he replied. The door opened wide all of a sudden, and two people walked in. Well, more like one person dragging the other person. To be specific, Kyou was dragging Sunohara, who looked like he got jumped.

"Holy crap! The hell happened to him?" I asked Kyou.

"This baka was testing me when I told him to wake up." she replied, throwing him on a chair.

"Damn, Kyou. Do you have to beat him down like that just cause he ain't wake up?" I asked her. Suddenly, the evil I felt in her earlier came back.

"Do you wish to share the same fate as him?" she asked with the most evil tone in her voice. I sweat dropped and shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good. Anyways, what are we supposed to be doing?" I asked her.

"I'm not really sure. I never expected to be here with you bakas." she responded, getting Tomoya and I irritated.

"Hey, I'm not a baka!" we both exclaimed at the same time. We looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

"Bakas." she repeated before leaving the classroom. I stopped and looked at her.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to stay here with us?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope. Besides, I have better things to do than watch over you bakas." After she said that, she walked out the room and closed it behind her. I let out a sigh.

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do?" I asked Tomoya. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself. Guess we just have to wait." he said. I nodded in agreement and just sat in one of the chairs.

We waited for about half an hour before we got up. "Let's go already. I'm tired of sitting here, doing nothing!" I told Tomoya and Sunohara. They nodded and we left the classroom.

We were walking down some street when Sunohara decided to speak up. "So, Tomoya, wanna hang out by the subway?"

"Might as well. I have nothing else to do, and it beats going home. Mike, wanna join us?" Tomoya asked me. I thought about it after a little while and nodded.

"Got nothing better to do, so what the hell?" With that said, all three of us walked to the subway. Reasons are unknown to me, but I have nothing to do at home, so I'll just hang out with them for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike: And there you have it!<strong>

**Saddiq: Took you a while.**

**Mike: Shut the hell up. Be happy that I finished it.**

**Saddiq: Fine. People, please comment and rate on it to see how we did so far.**

**Mike: Yeah. Also, I have a small announcement. For my fellow readers, I would like to ask if you guys can read my friend Kazuya Sensui's story. Seriously, his stories are the bomb! And he's really cool when you get to know him.**

**Saddiq: Really now?**

**Mike: Yes. So, if you guys could do that for me, then you're awesome!**

**Saddiq: Now, when do you think the next chapter will be up?**

**Mike: Not sure. But we'll see. So, until then, see ya next time!**

**Mike11208 & saddiqA25 Productions (Lol)**


End file.
